


blink back to let me know

by daffodil_blue



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: (yes i know i'm posting this in january), Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil_blue/pseuds/daffodil_blue
Summary: a series of moments as simon and bram celebrate christmas eve together.(written for the creeksecrets discord winter exchange, with the prompts "christmas", "romantic" & "panic! at the disco"!)





	blink back to let me know

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for PrincessMyody on discord! i really hope you like it. 
> 
> i'll be honest, before writing this fic, my knowledge of p!atd was limited to about five songs, so if nothing else this winter exchange has given me a greater appreciation for their music. the title is from their lovely song "always". 
> 
> sorry that this is kind of shorter than i was originally planning - when i got around to actually writing, i found that my ideas seemed to lend themselves best to a series of short, soft moments, rather than an extended scene. regardless, i hope you enjoy - even if it's the middle of january when i'm posting this!!!

On Christmas Eve, Bram finds himself under a blanket on the far side of Simon's bed, eating gingerbread. The gingerbread is courtesy of Nora. The blanket is courtesy of his boyfriend.

His first festive season as one half of a couple has so far been pretty much as magical as he always imagined it would be. The Spiers do Christmas very well, that’s for sure.

Simon comes back into the room from downstairs, where he’s been getting drinks. “Here you go,” he says with a smile, putting Bram’s juice down on the windowsill. Bram lifts up a corner of the blanket and Simon gets under, shuffling about until the two of them are cuddled together.

Bram looks across at Simon, kisses his temple, then passes across a piece of gingerbread. “Thank you, _my darling_ ,” Simon says in an over-the-top posh voice, and Bram rolls his eyes.

“Leah was right,” Bram says, smiling and resting his head on Simon's shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“She told me I was, and I quote, “a complete moronsexual” the other day. That was a new one for me, but I have to say I agree.”

Simon gasps melodramatically and places his hands to his chest in mock horror. “So rude!”

Bram giggles and pulls him closer. “The good thing, though, is that there isn't a single thing I would change about my favorite moron.”

He feels Simon's arms squeeze him tighter. A soft kiss is placed on his head.

They're quiet together for a while.

“You know,” Bram says, “It makes me happy how much she cares about you.”

“What - Leah?”

“Yeah. I can tell when I talk to her. She never says it directly, but you can tell she loves your friendship. I get the same thing with Garrett.”

Simon kisses him sweetly. “I love that you notice that sort of thing.”

Bram simply smiles.

* * *

They toy with the idea of watching a movie for a while, but neither of them quite want to leave the perfect, private world of the bedroom. Eventually, Simon gets up and goes over to the record player. “I think we need music.”

“Okay. I take it from your gleeful expression that you already know what you want to listen to.”

Simon grins. “Well. Leah did get me another Panic! vinyl this year.”

“Not exactly the most Christmassy of bands,” Bram says, eyebrows raised.

“Well. No.”

Bram knows he is fighting a losing battle. He can’t resist Simon’s puppy eyes if he tries. “Go on then.”

Simon beams and puts the record on, leaving the volume low, then launches back onto the bed. “I love this album.”

“Which one is it?”

“ _Vices & Virtues_.”

“I don't know why I asked that,” Bram says with a laugh. “That means absolutely nothing to me.”

“I can tell you why you asked that, you asked that because you're Bram Greenfeld and you do that sort of thing.”

Bram laughs again. “I'll take that as a compliment.”

Simon nods, sighing and stretching out on the bed. “This is the life.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep. I've got a boyfriend, he's cute, it's Christmas Eve, Panic! at the Disco exists.”

“Glad you're happy,” Bram says, and there's a softness in his voice that tugs at Simon's insides.

“Course I am,” Simon says back, leaning across for another kiss.

Bram hums. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

A while later, Simon decides it's time for another load of gingerbread. “You're ridiculous,” Bram says.

“It's Christmas Eve.”

Bram smiles. “Still ridiculous,” he whispers, then gets up and takes Simon's hand, pulling him up off the bed. Simon pauses the music. They clatter down the stairs, Simon in the lead. Nora is in the lounge reading _A Christmas Carol._

“Hi,” she says.

“Hey,” Simon replies. “I don't suppose there's any more of that gingerbread, is there?”

Nora rolls her eyes. “On the side in the kitchen.”

“Thanks Nora. You're the best.”

She smiles and goes back to her book.

Simon leads Bram into the kitchen. He looks around. “My parents must still be upstairs,” he says, then seizes his moment and kisses Bram eagerly, cosying up to him against the kitchen cupboard.

Bram giggles into the kiss. “I see it's not only gingerbread you're hungry for.”

Simon leans back and mocks outrage. “Abraham Greenfeld! Just what are you insinuating?”

Bram starts to giggle harder than ever. Simon tries to keep his shocked expression, but cracks up in moments.

“Shhh,” Bram says through his laughter. “Nora is right there.”

“Nora is reading,” Simon says, and apparently that is excuse enough, because he leans right in for another Christmas kiss.

* * *

They finally return to Simon's bedroom, armed with a small mountain of Nora's gingerbread. Bram sits down on the bed, leaning against the wall. Simon puts the music back on, then stands for a while looking at his boyfriend.

“What?” Bram says, smiling.

“Just thinking about how lovely you are.”

“Oh. _Simon._ ”

He reaches out, and Simon falls into his arms.

“How lucky I am,” Bram whispers, “to have you in my life.”

They lie for a while.

When the song changes again, Simon lifts his head up from Bram's chest with a grin. “This is the really romantic one. _Always_.”

Bram raises an eyebrow again. Wordlessly, Simon moves up off the bed, and holds his hand out for a dance.

“Oh no, no, no. You know I can't dance, Si.”

But he's smiling as he says it, because when he says he can't resist Simon, he really isn't lying.

Sighing, he gets up and puts his arms around Simon's waist. “Remind me how I got to this point?”

“What point?” Simon replies. “You mean indulging your boyfriend when he wants to dance on Christmas Eve?”

Bram just chuckles and shakes his head fondly.

They turn in a circle, arms entwined, not really dancing, but finding such beauty in the moment that, for a while, there's nothing else they need in the world.

The song comes to its end. “I'll admit something,” Bram says, “I don't always get the hype around Panic! at the Disco, but that was a really sweet song.”

“Yeah? I'm glad you think so."

“ _Blink back to let me know_. That's beautiful.”

Simon cuddles close. “So are you.”

Bram kisses his forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Bram. I love you so much.”

“And I love you, Simon Spier.”

* * *

“I think it's time,” Simon says a while later.

“Time?”

“For presents.”

Bram smiles. “Okay.” He moves over to his bag and takes out a wrapped gift. Simon does the same, taking his gift from his desk drawer. When they turn back to each other, there’s a short pause.

“I hope you like it,” Simon says, biting his lip.

“I know I will,” Bram says, smoothing Simon’s hair back behind his ear.

“Okay.”

Bram upwraps the present with care, making sure not to tear the paper. Out falls a _Reese’s_ selection box, and a teddy bear with soft blue fur.

“Awww. _Si._ ”

“Yes.”

Bram leans over for a kiss. “Who gave you the right to be this sweet?”

Simon chuckles and shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Whoever it was, I’m grateful.”

They smile at each other.

“Now open mine!” Bram says.

Simon does. It’s a large frame. Printed inside is a sound wave image of  _Waltz #2._ Simon stares at it.

“I was debating about doing _Try A Little Tenderness_ for a while, but now I’m glad I went with Elliott. Our presents match.”

“What?” Simon says absently.

Bram smiles and takes his boyfriend gently by his chin. “Well. Yours is a reference to your email address. And so is mine.” He holds up the blue bear.

“Wow. We’re cute.”

Bram laughs. “We try.”

Simon falls back into his arms and hugs him. “Merry Christmas. And Happy Hannukah.”

“And you, Simon. And you.”

* * *

When it’s time for Bram to leave, Nora presses another load of gingerbread into his arms.

“Have a good Christmas, Bram,” Jack says, when Simon's parents appear in the lounge. “Give our best to your mom.”

“Will do,” he says, smiling.

After another round of goodbyes, Simon leads his boyfriend out into the hall.

“Well. This has definitely been better than my last Christmas Eve,” he says with a small smile.

Bram takes his hand and squeezes. “It’s been better than mine too, and I didn’t even have a bad one last year. I chilled with my mom, ate way too much chocolate, and watched  _Nativity!_ , so really it was a good day. But I didn’t have you.”

Simon leans forward. They kiss slowly and softly, ignoring the buzz of the TV in the room next door.

“Thank you,” Simon says when they pull apart.

“Thank you too. Always.”

And it’s a magical thing, because they understand at once. They are thanking each other for nothing, and for everything as well.

Bram steps out into the night, and his final smile shines bright in Simon’s mind.

His own blinking, twinkling light.  

**Author's Note:**

> [here's my tumblr!](https://yourzombiejacques.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> (if you haven't come across one before, [here's](https://goo.gl/images/YTykot) a reference for how i imagine bram's gift for simon!)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
